User talk:Fallen62
Talk Archive -- 3/2010 - 4/2010 Re: Hai :D LOL :-))) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eye2EyeIIIV Hi Fallen62, you're right, this is really annoying. I already left her/him a message. But if the user keeps ignoring us, we'll have to take other measures. At the moment I'm working flat out on finishing the new character infobox template. I hope this will make a compromise in the discussion about canonicity. I don't see another way to stop the periodic replacement of images. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that you are annoyed, but please don't stop checking every contribution before reverting it. Style is a very subjective matter. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I assumed... It was just for the record ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well done. I will look through the new images asap. What we need is some proof, that the images are free to use. I'm not well versed in U.S. copyright law (unfortunately there is nothing like fair use in german law), but I'm pretty sure that at least some of them violate copyright. For example, an image of Jennifer Lopez to represent Angela is definetly no fair use. If we don't know the source, we have to act on the assumption, that it is secured by copyright... and delete it. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woot! Good work, keep at it!!! What about another award when you finished the second section? You always need an objective. :-p --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) rollback sry ive been gone for a while. how do you use rollback??? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 17:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ok I see now. Thanks. Reverting articles Hi Fallen, I see you're reverting many misplaced edits or edits of poor quality. I think you're doing a really good job (I don't really attend to the articles' content, I prefer having an eye on style and technical stuff, the proverbial German thoroughness ^^). But I have one petition... Please leave a note, why you're reverting these edits... in the commentary line or on the editor's talk page. I receive the impression, that many users don't understand why their edits are reverted. This only creates disputes and frustration. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :-) By the way... I was sure to have read about speculation in articles in our Manual of Style, but I can't find a word about this on that page... But there was some agreement about this topic somewhere, wasn't it? Do you have an idea where to find it? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you write this out? Every sentence, that I write, is a hard fight with my dictionary ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks fine, thanks. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 10:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: CSS Changes? I haven't took care of that for some time now. You're right, I wanted to change the layout... But maybe this needs somebody with a better feeling for colors :-/ --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately I have no bureaucrat rights there either. You'll have to ask Swisherboy19 about this. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Angela page edits Hi Fallen I understand that my additions to the "Theories of Angela" section of the page were speculative, and therefore I understand why you would remove them. But why did you also remove the entire of said section? That section was there long before I put down the "Angela is Formora" theory into it. And seeing as Angela is arguably the most mysterious character in the entire cycle, I see no reason why that section should not be there. Adminship on Swisherwiki I saw your conversation about checking out the CSS on Swisherwiki. If you like, I could grant you the admin rights. Just respond on my userpage :) --General5 7 22:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Done (on Swisherwiki). Re: Book 4 article I had to read that passage several times, too ;-) It looks wrong at first sight, but it's correct anyway. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 16:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nasuada "Gallery" Thank you for the notes. However, in re-inserting the image, I followed your example. You have been putting images in using the title "Fan Art" at the bottom of the page. You did this in the topics Undbitr, Glaedr, and Rider's Sword. So, I put the image in a "Fan Art" section, just like you have been doing --not a gallery section. Now, there is a gallery section on Nasuada's page. I made the image and, yes, that is where I'd like for it to be located on Nasuada's page.RubyDragoness 18:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just a heads up Hi Fallen, thanks for the info. Unfortunately I don't have as much free time as I had some time ago either (but your reason is better than mine, just work here). I think congratulating too early is said to bring bad luck, doesn't it? So this will have to wait, just keep us informed. :-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 16:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: A few questions Ok, I'll do that later (hope I don't forget it ^^). I think having a high edit counter doesn't make one a good editor or good admin. So I don't care about that required number of 1000 edits. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images I agree. I think an article needs only few images, since a wiki is a documentation, no picture book. We should pay more attention to avoid redundancy, and compare the books' description with the film's interpretation more clearly. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Grammar/Wording There are some questions, on which I haven't found an answer yet... Is it the "Eragon film" or "Eragon movie"? Is "movie" american english and "film" british english? We actually use both expressions in the wiki. And what is the english genetiv of Galbatorix? Galbatorix' or Galbatorix's? Same question with genitiv plural... Is "the books' color" spelled correctly with s'? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 15:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nasuada RubyDragoness has re-added the same image. I haven't kept up with copyright as much as I probably should, so I'm not quite certain about what to do. Could you help? (PS: If you have the time, check my latest blog post of all the Anti-Eragon refutals that I'm not allowed to put in articles.) --Wyvern Rex. 14:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nasuada/Eragon Image Hi Fallen, it should not be in our responsibility to check the copyright of images that are uploaded by other user. Instead the uploader should prove, that the image is free to use. I deleted the image before, because at least the "Nasuada part" of it is copyrighted, and since it doesn't show Nasuada but an elf woman (image title, pointed ears) it cannot be fair use... --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC)